


Need Somebody

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, SKZ Imagines, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, seo changbin angst, seo changbin fluff, seo changbin imagines, seo changbin scenarios, skz - Freeform, skz angst, skz fluff, skz scenarios, skz seo changbin, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids seo changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Angst, fluffWord count: 1.6kWarnings: Cheating, swearing, alcoholRequested: NoA/N: Listen to DAY6′s I Need Somebody while reading
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Need Somebody

The rain had been the least of your concerns as you bolted out of the apartment and away from the man you’d just witnessed in bed with another woman. Two years of your life were now thrown down the drain in just a single night. You cursed yourself for being so stupid and naive. You should have never given him the benefit of the doubt when you suspected his relationship with his coworker. It pained you to think of how long this had been going on. When had he stopped loving you? Or, better yet, had he ever loved you? It was hard to believe he had when he hadn’t even tried to chase after you when you’d caught him in the act. 

_Asshole._

If it hadn’t have been for his text saying not to come over because he didn’t want to get you sick with whatever he had, you would’ve never found out. But, because you wanted to be a good girlfriend, you’d left your apartment at almost eleven at night, not bothering to grab an umbrella or jacket. You’d stopped at the nearest store to grab him some medicine and other things he might need before walking the rest of the way to his place, which wasn’t too far from yours. In your defense, it hadn’t started to rain until right when you’d reached his place. At the time, you’d thought yourself lucky to miss the downpour.

And now, as you walked down the street, rain poured down, soaking through your clothes completely. Not that you cared, though. You welcomed the rain, letting it disguise the never-ending stream of tears spilling down your cheeks. If anyone saw how you looked at the moment, you’d be embarrassed. You probably looked like a train wreck—completely drenched from head to toe, mascara running down your cheeks, sobbing uncontrollably. There was no way you could return home looking like that. Your roommates would be all over you and you weren’t ready for that. 

For now, you wanted to cry. You wanted to scream. You wanted to do anything that would help dull the pain in your chest. 

And with that in mind, you walked to the liquor store located near your apartment complex, ignoring the sympathetic look the cashier gave you the moment you walked in. After making a bee-line to the whiskey, you quickly paid and made your way back out into the rain, a bottle of Jack Daniels clutched tightly in your hand. 

You walked aimlessly through the streets until you came across a park. _The perfect place to drown in your sorrows._ You chuckled wryly. Finding a seat on one of the swings, you unscrewed the bottle and tipped it back, wincing as it slightly burned your throat.

It only took a few more sips until you began to feel warm and fuzzy inside. This was a striking contrast to how you felt on the outside, since your clothes clung to your body, making you cold and uncomfortable. Sip after sip, you yearned to no longer feel empty, hoping the alcohol would fill the void your ex had created. With the bottle raised to your lips, you squeezed your eyes shut as another wave of tears slipped through your lashes.

Your sadness quickly turned to anger as you realized just how much of a waste of time the past two years had been. Two fucking years that you had spent with that bastard and this is how it ends. _I hope he rots in hell_ , you thought viciously before taking another swig of the whiskey. You were angry with him and, quite frankly, with yourself for being so upset. 

Then, just as quickly as the wave of your anger had washed over you, it seemed to ebb away. Sadness filled you as you thought about how empty your days would feel without having someone with whom to share your time. You would no longer have someone to hold you while you slept, someone to take you on dates, someone to surprise you at work with flowers, nor someone to text you good morning or goodnight. The days to come were going to be rough and you weren’t mentally prepared for that. Sighing, you leaned over in the swing with your head in one hand and the bottle of whiskey in the other, wishing the rain could wash away the pain that racked your body. You cursed yourself for having such a high tolerance for alcohol as you’d already finished half of the bottle. No matter how much you drank, the emptiness still remained.

Thinking the rain had ceased when you no longer felt raindrops fall, you lifted your head, only to find someone standing in front of you, an umbrella held above your head to shield you.

“Are you okay?”

Given your situation, you probably would have laughed at the ridiculous question but instead, you said, “Do I look okay to you?” Immediately the young man’s eyes softened after hearing the crack in your voice. 

“Well, judging by the Jack Daniels in your hand, I’m assuming you just went through a break up.” _How the hell did_ — “That’s what I drink, too, when I feel like shit” he added, probably in response to the look of surprise on your face. You stared at him for a moment, wondering what kind of hell he’d been through that caused him to say that. Then, he sat on the swing next to you, somehow still shielding both of your heads from the rain.

“Why don’t you go home? You shouldn’t be sitting out here in the rain like this, you’ll get sick.” 

You sighed, lowering your head back in your hand, debating whether or not you wanted to take another drink. “I don’t want to go home,” you mumbled. It was the truth.

“Well, you can’t just sit out here alone like this. Come back to my place with me.” At that, you lifted your head to look at him sideways, more than confused as to why he was inviting a stranger back to his home. Was he insane?

“I don’t even know your name.”

A small smile spread across his face as he said, “Changbin, and you are?”

“Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.” You watched as Changbin’s expression changed to serious as he said, “Now that we have that covered, will you come back with me?”

He seemed genuinely worried, despite you being a complete stranger, and you couldn’t help but appreciate his kind offer. It did sound better than sitting alone in the rain, but still . . .. 

“Why?” you asked.

“Because I know that you need someone right now and if I can help lessen your pain, even for just an hour or two, then I want to do that,” Changbin said sincerely. To be quite honest, you still didn’t understand why he was being so kind to you but the hopeful look on his face made you agree.

That’s how you found yourself walking in the direction of your apartment complex with Changbin by your side, still holding the umbrella above the two of you. “Do you live here?” you asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, looking at you in confusion when you laughed suddenly. “Why?”

“Because so do I.” This time, it was Changbin’s turn to laugh as the two of you entered the complex, finally free of the rain. You did your best to wring the water from your hair and clothes before entering the building. As he led you up to the fifth floor, just two floors above you, you followed behind Changbin as he made his way down the hall and towards his apartment, allowing you inside.

“Stay here,” Changbin said, leaving you alone in his living room while he wandered out of sight. When he returned, you saw he’d gone to retrieve dry clothes for you to change into, as well as a towel for you to dry your hair. “Here,” he said, handing you the items, “the bathroom is the first door on the left.” 

You thanked him with a grateful smile before heading towards the bathroom. One look in the mirror had you cringing. You looked horrific with your eyes swollen, your hair a matted mess, and clothes practically glued to your skin. Quickly, you peeled off your clothes, replacing them with the ones Changbin had given you. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the size difference between the two of you, his clothes nearly swallowing you whole. The shirt he’d given you reached right above your knees, almost resembling a dress. You wrapped your hair up in the towel before leaving the bathroom. 

Changbin stood waiting for you in the kitchen. Now that you no longer resembled a wet dog, he could see just how beautiful you were. He wondered why someone would be so stupid as to let you slip through their fingers. He barely knew you, but he could tell that the two of you would get along well. 

As you entered the kitchen, Changbin smiled at you. It was the kind of soft smile that made you go weak in the knees. You weren’t sure what came over you, but your legs carried you to stand just in front of him. Changbin raised his eyebrows but didn’t have time to say anything before you wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. You hoped he’d feel your gratitude for him and everything he’d done for you that night. 

He understood perfectly. Changbin spared no time in returning your hug, pulling you into his chest as if to say, “You’re not alone. I’ve got you.”


End file.
